


His boys

by KuteKittehs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Adorable Liam, Alternate Universe, Baby Liam Dunbar, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Isaac Lahey, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Stiles waits up with the two kids for Derek to get home from work.





	

Contentedly, Stiles sat in the old rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, two boys nestled in his arms, and hummed a small soft tune. He looked down at the pair, one a child of five and the other little over a year old, and felt warmth flood his chest. These two boys, these precious little boys were his.

He carefully brushed Isaac's long, wayward blonde curls from his face. The boy's blue eyes fluttered open to look up at him sleepily. "Go back to sleep baby," Stiles told him gently, kissing him on the forehead.

Isaac yawned before he snuggled closer to Stiles and closed his eyes again. One of his little fists was gripping Stiles' shirt in his hand tightly, as though he was afraid he would be left alone.

Then Stiles looked down at the youngest. Liam seemed completely at peace snuggled in his arms and he leant down to press a soft kiss to the child's head. He did not stir, too far gone in his dreamland, but Stiles noticed his little lips curl up slightly with the ghost of a smile.

Finally, Stiles heard the front door unlocking and smiled. He didn't call out, didn't need to with his husband's hearing, and waited with the two children asleep in his arms.

When he saw Derek in the doorway, obviously tired from his day at work, he smiled at him and watched the way Derek, despite being exhausted, smiled in return, his eyes full of love as he regarded the scene before him. Derek moved closer and kissed Stiles.

"How have they been?" Derek asked, gently running his fingers through his husband's hair. He knew Stiles loved when he played with his hair and he loved doing it.

"They've been as good as always," Stiles replied brightly. "We should probably put them to bed now though. Isaac demanded we stay up to wait for you and you can see how well that went."

Chuckling, Derek reached to lift the older child into his arms, careful not to wake him, and walked him to his bed. He laid him down, pressed his favourite teddy into his arms, and tucked him in.

Stiles stood then, Liam cradled in the crook of his arm, and moved over to the cot to place the infant down. Then he walked over to Derek and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you," Stiles told him.

"I love you too," Derek replied, taking Stiles' hand to lead him to their room.

The two paused at the door and looked back at their children, their family, and felt their hearts clench. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then they walked to the bedroom.

When Stiles awoke it was to once again to having two young boys, his young boys, nestled in his arms as well as his husband curled around his back. He smiled, content and blissfully happy surrounded by his family, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write parents Stiles and Derek.
> 
> I also love Isaac and Liam because those two are such adorable little puppies that I had to make them the children.


End file.
